Screaming Mislead Whispers
by spicehnoodles
Summary: · It all starts with Suigetsu being shirtless. ·


"Suigetsu!"

Hurriedly, the red-haired girl races up the steps of the apartment building. She dashes down room by room, pace zooming faster. She takes out the spare key she got from Suigetsu (_actually she "borrowed" the key to his apartment and made a duplicate _just in case). She finally arrives in front of room 314, his apartment. She bends forward and shoves the key inside the keyhole, turning it clockwise and counterclockwise.

"Come on, you defective piece of sh – "

She hears the click. She stands up, pumps her arm outward from her side triumphantly, and opens the door, charging in as if she lives there. She pushes up her glasses that are sliding down her nose from all the perspiration pouring down her face like a salty waterfall. She stands in the middle of the room, mahogany eyes shifting left to right.

_Now, where is that cocky sloth?_

Her heightened senses kick in, and she begins smelling a fresh-out-of-the-shower (_or bathtub_) aroma floating out from somewhere. She grins to herself and walks over to his bedroom door.

"Suigetsu!" Karin yells. "Suigetsu, guess what? Apparently Sasuke finally, _fi-na-lly _agreed to go on that study date with me! Suigetsu? What the – are you even _listening _to me?" She's standing in front of his door now, her left hip cocked to the side and one hand on the other.

She detects the sound of incoherent mumbling from the inside.

The glasses-wearing girl groans out loud and barges inside the room. "You're in here, and you're not even paying atten – " she sees the view before her, and her mind suddenly starts malfunctioning " – t-t-ten … tion … "

Suigetsu, tantalizingly shirtless, spins around. His indigo eyes – rare hues that can _almost _pass for violet – are popping out of their sockets. Then his expression transforms quickly into that of an angry bull (_a sexy one in Karin's eyes – O-O-OR SO SHE THINKS!_), and he glares hard at the girl.

"You mothereffin' rude _perv_," he sneers. "Just what the freakin' _hell _are you freakin' _doing _in my bedroom while I'm freakin' _changing_?"

Karin, red-faced and so incredibly shocked (_and turned on_), shakes her head and returns the glare. She curls her hands – they unexpectedly feel all moist and warm – into trembling fists. They tremble and tremble to hit the shirtless stud – _JACKASS_ – into a bloody pulp.

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, poorly defending herself. "Y-Y-YOU COULD'VE, OH, I DON'T KNOW, _LOCKED_ THE FREAKING DOOR LIKE ANY OTHER _NORMAL PERSON_!" She turns away, traitorous orbs stealing sly glances at Suigetsu.

"WHY THE _HELL _ARE YOU YELLING?" He pauses. "AND IT'S _MY DAMN APARTMENT_! I COULD DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT IN HERE! YOU'RE THE CRAZY BITCH BUSTIN' IN MY HOME AS IF YOU LIVED HERE TOO! AND – _shit_, why am _I _yellin' … ?" he starts muttering.

She's wearing an ugly pout, arms now crossed over her chest (_or lack thereof – snicker, snicker_). Her face is still resembling a tomato.

Suigetsu sighs and runs a hand through his damp hair. He snatches the T-shirt on his bed and puts it on roughly.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asks, tone disinterested.

Karin's mood swings to a stage of pure happiness, and her pout morphs into a gigantic smile. It starts to creep Suigetsu out, so he takes a step back and makes sure he has his trusty blade in his pocket just so he can chop off the other side of her odd hair (_when desperate times call for desperate measures, of course – if you know what he's sayin'_).

"Sasuke-ku – " A delicate blush appears on her cheeks. She clears her throat nervously. "Er, um, _Sasuke _agreed to go on a study date – TIME – with … me." She tries to maintain a cool and collected front.

He grins mischievously, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "You mean _study date_, don't ya?"

She gulps slowly and inaudibly. She pulls on the collar of her shirt. _Why's it so _hot _in here now? _"Tch, _no_. It's not a 'study date.'" She holds down the urge to jump up and down. It _is _a study date – at least to _her _it is. "It's just two friends, good friends, having a study … study _time_."

"Uh-huh."

She scoffs. "Don't _'uh-huh' _me! It is, in fact, a _study time_ – nothing _more_, nothing _less_." _Wow, I wonder what I should wear?_

He sits down on the edge of his bed. "Who're you convincing – me or you?" He laughs out loud. "But I'll believe you when you say that it's just a 'study time.'"

Karin can just leave it at that. But she doesn't. "Why?" she questions suspiciously.

He shrugs innocently. He leans back, one hand supporting his weight. "'S not like Sasuke'll actually _agree _on having a study date – or _any date –_ with you. Just sayin', but it's the cold, hard truth, you know."

She turns red again, but this time, it's from hot boiling rage. "I'll have you know that Sasuke wouldn't mind going on a study date or any other kind of date_ whatsoever _with me if it weren't for the fact that he doesn't want to date _right _at this very moment. That's the reason why he'll keep saying no. And let me tell you this: he'll even say no to the prettiest and sluttiest girls of all time – even to _you_."

"And the bitch says _what _now?" Suigetsu raises one eyebrow.

Karin smiles all smugly. She has him now. "I know you have a crush on Sasuke."

A fake chuckle escapes his lips. "Ha! Yeah, I'm _sure_. But last time I checked, I'm not _gay_."

"Of course. _Last time you checked. _Which could be what, _years_ ago?" Her smile grows tenfold, giving him the creeps again. "Admit it, Suigetsu – you are gay. You have the hots for Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, Karin. Why don't you shut the hell up and go drown yourself in the toilet."

"Hey, Suigetsu. Why don't you just come out of the closet already and make out with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, because you don't have the guts to do that, right? Because the minute you make out with Sasuke, he'll be pukin' and pukin!"

She gasps, wagging her index finger at him. "Take that back! I taste marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! You're just jealous that I taste like rainbows and sunshine while _you _taste like – like DEAD FISH!"

He snorts. "Pfft! Rainbows and sunshine? More like sewage and snake shit!"

"Hey!" She stomps towards him. She punches him on the arm with every word she shouts: "TAKE. THAT. BACK. YOU. UGLY. ASSHOLE!"

The two start throwing every insult and comeback their angry and uncontrollable minds can think of. Karin keeps on punching his arm and even tries to land a lucky punch on his cheek, but Suigetsu's fast reflexes keep coming in and blocking most of them. Suddenly, he's standing up, and their faces are invading each other's personal space. Faces are growing red. They just keep on going.

And they fail to notice a partially shocked visitor standing at the doorway.

"What're you idiots fighting about _now_?"

At the sound of his voice (_oh, the voice of a thousand delicious, sexy angels!_), Karin quits screaming at Suigetsu's face. Pure joy flashes on her previously enraged face. She pushes Suigetsu on the bed and faces Sasuke, a flirtatious grin on her face.

"Sasuke-ku – er, I mean – "

_Cough – _"What a freak." _– cough_

_Screw you, Suigetsu. _"Sasuke! It's to nice to see you again! Remember: our study date, um, time is tonight!"

_Cough – _"Desperate." _– cough_

Karin whips her head to him, glowering, and mouthing the word "vacuum" (_but he knows what she meant_). She quickly regards Sasuke, all sparkly and shiny.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she inquires.

Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I just needed to – ," he begins explaining.

Then she has a realization – a realization so huge, so shocking, and so obvious, it shatters her heart and mind into zillions of pieces.

She gradually turns her head to the man lounging on the couch, staring at his nails. Feeling her creepy gaze, he lifts his head to look at her and raises an eyebrow at her blank look. Her head is hanging down, hair casting shadows on her eyes, and glasses glaring from the ceiling light. She's so damn _scary-looking_!

"What're you – the Grudge?" he whispers.

She snaps her head up, groaning out loud.

_Yup, she's the Grudge._

She slaps his chest (_or his pectoralis just to be specific_) painfully, earning a "Ow, what the hell?" from him. She slaps it again just for her sadistic entertainment.

"You _are _gay!" she announces, sounding so sure.

Suigetsu sighs exasperatedly. "I'll tell you again, ya deaf psycho: _I am not gay_! What makes you think I'm gay now, huh?"

"You invited Sasuke over here to – to _do stuff_." She says it so eerily. Now that she thinks about the "stuff" they _might _be doing, she feels all tingly and giggly now. The scene replays over and over again much to her perverted joy. Warm liquid trickles down her nostril.

"You sick-minded ho. You're having X-rated – oh, _damn_, you're disgusting!" His face wrinkles up in repulsion, and he scoots away from her on the bed.

Sasuke sighs. These two are just simply _unbearable_. "You guys – "

"At least _I'm _not forcing Sasuke-kun to do … _stuff _against his own will! Poor him!" She faces the dark-haired man. "Poor you, Sasuke!"

"What the fu – ? Get your effin' mind out of the gutter, Karin! Better yet, why don't you get the hell outta my apartment!"

"No! I'm protecting Sasuke from your evil ways!" (_Or maybe she just wants to watch them "do stuff."_)

"Ugly bitch!"

"Twisted molester!"

"Perverted she-man!"

"Stupid asshole!"

The Uchiha sighs again, staring irritably at the fighting duo. He rolls his eyes and starts leaving. He starts to wonder why the hell he's friends with these maniacs. He starts to wonder why _all _of his friends are maniacs.

"The two should just to go out already," he grumbles to himself.

* * *

**La-la-la**;

Well said, Sasuke-chan, well said. ;)


End file.
